First Kiss Gone Right
by blushyskittle3321
Summary: Alex and Miranda pairing: What if Miranda was dating Alex and not Justin. Alex asks Harper for advice on a first kiss, but finds out her brother raped her girlfriend. Miranda is a wizard in this and sort of acts like both Justin and Alex with magic. Warning: Femslash, Rated T for mild language and violence, and teen pregnancy. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guess who's back. I needed a little time away from Glee, but I am getting back there. I started writing this last week and I wanted to know what you thought of it my lovelies. So this is sort of AU because I am writing parts of the first kiss episode, but I'm adding my twists to it. **

**I own nothing but the plot, Aiden and Hayley**

**Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Alex and Miranda**

_(Yeah I know the couple doesn't exist in the fan fiction universe so I wrote this one! Besides Lucy and Selena would look gorgeous together. Almost as much as Demi and Selena.)_

First Kiss Gone Right

Alex's P.O.V

So I'm Alexandra Russo, but my family and friends call me Alex. My girlfriend Miranda calls me Lexi, but she's the only one that can call me that or they get a stare off. Nah, I just slap them on the arm. So here's a little bit about me and Miranda. We've never actually had our first kiss yet. We've been dating since she transferred to our school. Most people like my brothers think I'm just not into her. This is definitely not the case. You see, I haven't kissed anyone in my entire life so I don't know what to expect. I'm really nervous but I love her. Did I just say love? I probably did no worries though right? I might just look for Harper. I need advice because she's my best friend also Justin's girlfriend. I get shivers just thinking about them kissing and it's not the good shivers. I guess that's just my opinion.

Normal P.O.V.

Harper walks in to the substation looking for Justin when Alex walks up to her. "Hey Harps can you help me? I need some advice."

Harper looked at her friend and said "Okay what do you need?"

Alex looked around and pulled her to the side and said "Miranda and I haven't had our first kiss yet."

Harper whisper yelled "WHAT!?"

Alex covered her mouth. "Not so loud so everyone hears it."

Harper looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Alex it's just hard to believe."

Alex sighed. "I know, it's just I'm really nervous. I think I love her, Harper."

Harper smiled. "Well, you do bring her from gloomy to happy when she sees you. Just find the right moment alright?"

Alex nodded and hugged her best friend. "Thanks Harps see you later I got to hang out with Miranda."

Alex ran out of the sub shop to see her girlfriend looking tearful. Alex sat by her girlfriend on the bench by the hardware store.

"Hey, sweetie what's wrong?" Miranda looked at her girlfriend's eyes and hugged her.

"Lexi I need to tell you something."

Alex didn't know what was going to happen, but she didn't want to lose her girlfriend.

"Hey, honey can we go to my room and talk about this or would it help if we went somewhere else?"

Miranda looked up from her place on Alex's shoulder and said "Can we go to your room? Are your parents' home?"

Alex smiled slightly. "Sure we can, no they're out shopping at the moment"

Alex flashed them into her room.

She almost forgot that Miranda didn't know that she was a wizard. "Oh Miranda I'm so sorry, I should've told you I was a wizard before I flashed us to my room."

Miranda smiled slightly. "It's alright Lexi. As long as I know that now."

Alex smiled and said. "So what was it you need to tell me?" Miranda sighed.

Tears were threatening to come out of her face. "I might be pregnant, Lex."

Alex looked at her girlfriend in confusion. "You didn't cheat on me right?"

Miranda shook her head. "I was raped." She said quietly.

Alex stood up quickly and said "WHAT?! Who did it to you? I'll send them to Transylvania to get eaten by vampires and werewolves. Yeah Transylvanian vampires are the worst next to the werewolves."

Miranda giggled a little. "As much as I would love that babe, you don't want to get in trouble with the wizard council do you?"

Alex got confused. "Wait a minute are you a wizard too?" Miranda nodded.

Alex smiled. '_**Well at least now I know I don't have to give up my powers when I marry her. Where did that come from? Marriage? I'm only fourteen; can I really help my girlfriend with a baby at my age? Yes, I can and I will be there for her and the baby.'**_

Miranda nodded. "Well maybe there is a wand app that can tell us if your pregnant or not." Alex said.

Miranda giggled. "Lexi we can't use magic for every problem. We'll just have to do it how mortals do it normally."

Alex sighed grabbing her wand to go to the drug store. Miranda just smiled knowing Alex would have a hard time without magic.

"Babe, let's just…actually I like your idea. Let's flash in the drug store, I don't feel like walking."

Alex got another idea. "I'll be right back Miranda, I'm just going to the lair."

Miranda nodded and knew what she was about to do for her. She freaked out a little while she was alone.

Alex went down to the lair got out the speed jacket and got to and from the drug store and back with the pregnancy test and paying for it in 10 seconds. She put the speed jacket in the closet and flashed in her room, she saw Miranda having a panic attack.

"Justin, please stop, I'm with Alex! Alex please saves me! No Justin! Stop!"

Alex held her girlfriend close and said soothing words to her.

"Hey, Miranda it's just me Alex. It's alright your safe. I'm right here, sweetheart."

Miranda looked up and saw brown eyes that painted concern and worry.

"Lexi I thought you were going to leave me."

Alex shook her head. "I'd never leave you baby, I love you so much."

Miranda smiled and said "I love you too Alex. Thank you for not leaving me after I told you that I might be pregnant, most people would just leave."

Alex smiled and kissed Miranda on the cheek. "I'm not like most people. Just a question but did my brother, attack you?"Alex asked quietly.

Miranda nodded.

Alex nodded and muttered under her breath. '_**You are so dead Justin! I am never going to forgive for hurting the love of my life. Whoa that… actually makes sense. You better watch your back Justin. Just watch it real closely." **_

Alex saw that Miranda was about to take the test.

"Hey baby, I know you're scared, but even if the test is positive I will stay by your side. Always." Alex added.

Miranda smiled and said "Lexi you don't have to do that."

Alex smiled and said "I want to even though I'm young; I am not leaving your side."

Miranda smiled and kissed her cheek. She went in the bathroom and took the test.

She read the box and it said to wait five minutes._ 'Well these are going to be the longest five minutes of my life.' _Miranda thought to herself.

She came out of the bathroom looking straight into Alex's eyes. "How long do we have to wait Ran?"

Miranda blushed at the new nick name her girlfriend gave her. "Five minutes." Miranda said.

Alex sighed, "Well this going to be the longest five minutes of my life." Miranda smiled.

"Wow it looks like we were thinking the same thing."

Alex nodded. Miranda then freaked out about child related things.

"Lexi how am I going to tell your parents and my parents, how will Max react to this, I know how Justin will, and what about Harper? Will your parents hate me? Will my parents kick me out? What about raising the baby. I don't."

Alex interrupted her girlfriend with a soft kiss on her lips. Miranda relaxed and smiled against her girlfriend's soft lips. She kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Alex wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist deepening the kiss. Both girls felt like there were fireworks and that nothing could break them apart. When they heard a timer beep they broke apart gasping for breath.

"Wow…" they said in unison. Miranda went to the bathroom to check on the test.

Miranda looked at the test with shaky hands and saw the plus sign on the test. She had tears down her face. They weren't really all happy tears but she does know that she has fallen in love with Alex more than before. She was also surprised to have her first kiss with Alex while all of her fears were appearing. But she loved the feel of her soft lips and being able to feel safe in her arms. She wiped some tears but they kept coming. She went out of the bathroom and ran into Alex's arms.

Alex embraced her girlfriend and started soothing her sobs.

"Shh, baby it'll be alright. I won't leave your side. It's going to be okay, it'll be hard, but it will be worth it?"

Miranda looked in Alex's brown eyes and asked "How do you know? You're not pregnant; you won't be looking fat and have to go through morning sickness."

Alex just kissed her forehead and said. "Your right, I don't really know. But even though I'm not pregnant I can help you and feel your emotions. You're not going to be fat, you'll be carrying our child, and I'll hold your hair up and soothe your nerves then too. I love you so much; I'll do anything for you."

Miranda smiled. "You said our child; even if it's not really yours you want to raise it with me?"

Alex nodded and kissed her softly. Miranda kissed her back with so much love.

They pulled away smiling. "You know you're the first person I've ever kissed." Alex said.

Miranda smiled "I'm glad I was your first kiss. And hopefully I'll be the last person to kiss you."

Alex chuckled. "Funny, and yes even if it's not mine I want to call it mine and raise it with you."

As the couple lay down on Alex's bed Alex was tracing little circles on Miranda's stomach. Miranda looked up at Alex and smiled. In all of the times she's dated none of her ex's were like Alex. Most people knew Alex to be a little troublemaker and to just hurt other people's feelings, but when she's around Miranda and Harper she doesn't act that way. Well Harper doesn't see it as much as Miranda, but Harper does know that Alex can be caring.

"Hey, Lex, why don't you get along with Justin?" Miranda asked.

Alex sighed. "I'll always love him but he hurt you, baby and I don't like it when people hurt those I love. Especially if one of my family members hurts the love of my life." Alex said.

Miranda smiled. She loved how protective Alex was of her. She was still able to hang out with her friends and Alex while Alex hung out with Harper at moments that she could. Now Alex wasn't sure about her brother anymore.

"I want to forgive him but I can't really find it in my heart just yet. Does that make sense?"

Miranda nodded. "I do understand, I'm just saying if I had a brother that hurt you I would have a hard time forgiving him for hurting you." Alex smiled.

"So do you have any siblings?" Alex asked her.

Miranda smiled. "I have a sister and a brother. My sister is twelve and her name is Hayley and my brother is seven and his name is Aiden."

Alex smiled. She honestly loved little kids and how they have a bright imagination, that when she started painting was when she was four.

"Can I meet them sometime? I love kids, when they use such a bright imagination I had when I was younger. I started painting when I was four using my imagination."

Miranda smiled "Maybe you can teach our children how to paint too. What else can you do?"

Alex was shy about these things but she loved these moments. "Well, I can play the drums, sing, skateboard, you know pretty much everything about me, babe."

She lifted Miranda's shirt a little to see a very small bump.

Alex smiled and started talking. "Hey there little one my name's Alex or also your mommy's girlfriend. I know you probably can't hear me, but I love you very much love bug. Your mom means everything in the world to me and I know that when I meet you, you will also mean a lot to me. You might call me mama or something like that in the future, so I just want you to know I will always be here to protect you and your mother. Okay little buttercup?" Alex placed a light kiss on her stomach. Miranda smiled.

"I love you Alex, what did I ever do to deserve you." Miranda said.

Alex kissed her cheek and said. "I ask myself the same question beautiful."

Alex then looked at her girlfriend and asked "Do you want to go tell my parents now about the baby?"

Miranda nodded. They walked down stairs hand in hand seeing Alex's whole intermediate family was in the front room.

Alex looked at Justin who had a smug grin on his face and mouthed. "I got you so bad, now what are you going to do?"

Alex let go of Miranda's hand and ran to Justin grabbing him by his collar.

"How DARE YOU do that to the LOVE OF MY LIFE! I can't believe you would defile someone as sweet, loving and innocent as Miranda! Especially since she told you that she wasn't interested! Do you have to be reminded by my fist?!"

Justin stayed quiet smirking. "I don't know what you're talking about Alex."

Alex punched his cheek. "YOU absolutely disgust me!"

She kicked him in the stomach, punched him in the face and kicked his shin until Miranda used her will power to get her away from him.

Just came back and said "You stole my girlfriend! All I wanted Harper for was to get her away from you dyke!" He spat out. Harper gasped at this and started to tear up.

Alex broke free and slapped him in the face. "You will never do that or say _anything _degrading about me or my best friend!"

They got into a fight which was stopped after Jerry broke it up. Miranda held Alex and started to sooth her. Alex had some cuts and bruises on her face and body, but it didn't hurt as bad as hearing the word dyke from her own brother.

"Now what is this about defiling Miranda I heard Alex?" Jerry asked trying to get everything straightened out.

Miranda spoke up for Alex. "Mr. Russo sir, what she by defiling was that Justin raped me."

Jerry looked at his bloodied up son in disappointment and anger. "Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo I thought we taught you better than that to treat women! I don't care that you lost Miranda to Alex because frankly Alex has done a lot better than she's ever been since she started dating Miranda. Miranda looks at Alex the way I look at your mother and I feel happy that they make each other happy."

Justin just smirked yet felt a tinge of remorse.

"Mr. Russo, that's not all, I'm also pregnant with his baby." Miranda added.

Justin looked at Miranda "well I'm not old enough to be a father so I suggest you abort the little demon."

Alex really wanted to beat him up again but she just said "Well, if you're not going to help her raise it then I will! And don't ever call the baby a demon it's no demon if anything it will be sweet like their mother."

Miranda smiled sadly. Jerry and Theresa smiled at their daughter and then looked at Justin with disappointment.

"Justin I am very disappointed in you." Jerry said.

He looked at Alex and said "I'm not saying you can't do this because I know you can, but are you sure you want to do this with Miranda?"

Alex smiled at Miranda and her father and nodded. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Jerry smiled. "I am so proud of you sweetie. You are really changing and growing up to be a fine young woman. Miranda can stay with us. Have you told anyone else this?"

Miranda shook her head. Jerry nodded knowing what to do next. "Justin, you are going to come with me and turn yourself in the police." Justin followed his father while everyone else stayed.

Theresa looked at her daughter and said, "Oh mija I am going to be an abuelita. You will let me teach the baby Spanish right?"

Alex looked at Miranda who nodded.

Alex nodded. "Mom, I'm sorry if I disappointed you and dad. I just don't want Miranda to raise the baby alone."

Theresa smiled at Alex. "Alex I'm not disappointed in you, I'm very proud that you want to keep the Russo family going. As for your brother I'm disappointed in him, he not only hurt Miranda but he hurt you also. Miranda is you okay with sleeping in Alex's room since you might not be comfortable in Justin's room."

Miranda nodded. "Welcome to the family and call me Theresa." Miranda smiled.

"Thank you Theresa. I love Alex so much; she has made my life so much better."

Theresa smiled and nodded. "I know you do mija. She blesses a lot of people when she wants to. I'm just glad you opened her up again."

Alex never opened up to anyone except for her friend Mikayla. Mikayla knew everything about her; sadly she passed away from leukemia when she was thirteen. Alex broke down in tears when she heard about her best friend, Mikayla was the first girl she ever had a crush on. She met her when they were three. She knew her longer than she knew Harper. Alex knew that her mother was right when she said that Miranda opened her up again. Even though it's only been almost a year she feels that Miranda has helped her a lot. She feels thankful to have Miranda and she hopes that she could be a great mother to Miranda's child. She really doesn't like her brother at the moment, but she has to live with what happened she can't change it.

**So tell me if you want this to be a multi chapter or just a few shots! I love your opinion, maybe get some ideas on baby names in here also and what you want the gender to be. Sorry if the AU ness is crazy I wanted to dabble and see how Miranda would act as a wizard. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guy****s I am back! I am so so sorry for the delay I have school tomorrow and I was up half the night last night writing the rest of this chapter. I am going to make a little schedule so as to help me get things in on time and for you my lovelies to read! I will write on the weekends and post on weekdays or every other week depending on whats going on that week. Anyways enjoy!**_

Chapter 2 First Kiss Gone Right

Alex's POV

It's been a few weeks since Miranda told me that she was pregnant. I woke up before her which is weird for me because I am definitely not a morning person. I turn around to see my beautiful girlfriend sleeping with her arms around my waist. She looks so peaceful and did I mention that she is beautiful. I love her so much. If I could take the pain away from her I totally would but it's not physically possible. At least I know my son or daughter will be a wizard that helps me a little bit.

The part that will help me is that my brother will never hurt my girlfriend ever again. I just wish I can know soon, I don't ever want my child to go through what Miranda did. Miranda is just too sweet to be hurt. I've never been through this first hand but I do know that there is a lot of denial that can either be taken as truth or lies. Sometimes victims of assault especially sexual assaults end up committing suicide because they feel that it's their fault they got in this situation. I don't want to lose Miranda to anything like that.

For a while now I've thinking of what life would be like in the future. I know it's strange for me because I'm Alex Russo who doesn't usually think about the future. But I just can't picture a life without Miranda in it. It doesn't matter to me how many kids we have or if we have a nice house or an awesome car, all that matters is that I have Miranda with me. I slowly disentangle myself from my gorgeous girlfriend and go downstairs to get some breakfast for us. Yes I know I'm being somewhat selfless so what? She's my girlfriend and I love her. Now I don't really know how to cook but let's see how well I can make eggs and bacon without using magic. This is going to be a lot of work; even I don't handle a lot of work.

Miranda's POV

So I know it's been a little rough for Alex and me, but I know we can overcome this. I woke up and noticed that Alex wasn't in bed next to me so I went downstairs to the kitchen and noticed my beautiful girlfriend making breakfast, sadly the eggs made me want to throw up so I went to the bathroom and let out what I ate for dinner last night. Then I heard footsteps come in the bathroom and hold my hair up. I knew it was Alex because of the affect she has on me.

She rubbed my back while I kept vomiting until everything was gone. I don't really like how I have to let everything I ate back up but I know it will be worth it for me and Alex to see the baby in the upcoming months from now. I wiped my mouth and looked at Alex, who smiled sadly. I stood up and hugged her and said. "It's okay, Lexi, I'm alright."

Alex pulled away to look at me. I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and saw nothing but love and concern. She is so wonderful for helping me with this; I mean she's fourteen years old for crying out loud, most teenagers her age wouldn't want to do this. They'd run off, or if it's a girl they will either get abortion or let someone else adopt it. But she is truly amazing, I love her so much. I am so glad she is willing to help me with the baby. She's just truly perfect.

Her brother on the other hand, could've just owned up to his responsibilities as a father, like he usually does with things he needs to do, but yet if he hadn't have said he wouldn't I probably wouldn't have Alex here right now.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alex asked.

I smiled and nodded. I brushed my teeth and then used some mouth wash.

"I'm perfect right here with you Lex." I said.

Alex smiled. "I'm sorry if the eggs made you not want to eat anything."

I smiled. "No, it was just the smell, I'm still hungry, and don't you worry about me losing my appetite. Can I help you make some pancakes?"

Alex nodded. "I might've used some magic to make sure the bacon doesn't burn, because I need my bacon." She said.

I just laughed and took her hand getting us out of the bathroom.

After breakfast we sat on the Russo's orange couch and just cuddled. I noticed Alex was drawing circles on my stomach and I smiled. I swear she is just so good to me. I sometimes think I don't deserve her at all, but I feel so lucky at the same time. It's so hard to imagine a life without Alex. I don't even want to try to imagine it. I notice that she has her thinking face on so I decided to break the thought.

"What are you thinking about baby?" I ask her.

She sadly stops her wonderful ministrations and says. "Well, I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you my love." She said smiling.

I smiled as we basically thought the same thing.

"Aw, well I'm lucky to have you to baby. I can't imagine life without you in it."

She kissed my forehead and said. "Neither can I love, I wouldn't be the person I am today if I didn't have you."

I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her.

She smiled and said. "Sure, what do you have in mind, beautiful?"

I smiled. I got up and got out the movie "Princess Protection Program."

I could tell she wanted to roll her eyes but instead she just smiled and nodded. I put the movie in and sat back in my comfortable position with my head on her shoulder.

Alex's POV

I could tell she was enjoying the movie when she saw the main character Carter Mason. I for one thought that we looked alike. However I could not stop staring at Rosie? Princess Rosalinda. She was hot, but no one is as beautiful and gorgeous as Miranda. I started thinking about how Carter would be so right for Rosie. I mean anyone like me would be perfect to a girl. We just got a charm that can't be bought.

Or is that just Russo's? I honestly have no clue; I'll get back to you on that one. Oh, wait I know now, it's just me and so that would mean that anyone that looks like me could be amazing to a girl. Maybe I'm just full of myself.

Then I hear Miranda talk to me through my thoughts. _ "You know they would make a great couple. Why would you say that about yourself my love? You're anything but full of yourself."_

Whoa that was interesting, why was I able to hear Miranda through my mind and how did she read my thoughts? Well I at least know now that she doesn't think I'm full of myself. She even agrees they should be together. After the movie I just looked into Miranda's gorgeous hazel eyes and I could feel the love she has for me and the baby. I always had a hard time explaining my love for Miranda.

There are just no words that can describe it. I fall in love with every single flaw that she has because I know she's not perfect, but she is perfect for me to live the rest of my life with. Yes I know you might be thinking you can't be serious about this love you have you're a teenager, but let me tell you. I am dead serious about my love for Miranda.

I watched as she fell asleep while I stroked her hair. I know that even though we will have haters and people questioning our love for each other but I know without a doubt that we do this this together and show this world that love can exist, it's always going to be intense for us, maybe some more days than others, but it's not going to be impossible to overcome the problems ahead of us. If we just work together like we are doing right now with the baby, then we can just have it easy at most points in life. When her arms are around mine I feel so secure and that I won't be leaving this world without her. When I first met her I felt like I had known her for forever. It's like we just get each other and it's never been any other way.

Normal POV

Alex just watched a little romantic comedy while Miranda was asleep and started thinking about names for the baby; she was really excited to meet the little one that possibly be so much like their mother. She doesn't understand why her brother wouldn't own up to his responsibilities as a parent but she was sort of glad because then she would be able to teach the little one how much music and life have together. Music can be so much like life; it has expressions, accidentals, and natural moments of heartache. It's just music gives some people more of a way to express themselves.

Think of someone you know of that really loves music, then think of how they've talked to you or used music to inspire you with the things you do. Well that is Alex for you, music is such a passionate thing for her, Miranda has seen the look in her eyes whenever she talks about music and art. It's just so amazing to have something to share with others and for them to be able to understand a little bit of what you are going through.

Alex really hopes to inspire the baby through music and art that life can be a special thing to go through. Everyone goes through something in their lives that leads them to their breaking point but whenever Alex or Miranda go through something very challenging it helps them both to either talk about their problems or express it through music. They have always felt that music is such an inspiring piece of their lives that would never have been there without it.

Alex then touched Miranda's stomach and smiled brightly. There is nothing in this world that could possibly break this moment for her. She leaned down and started to talk to the baby even though she knew the baby probably wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Hey baby, it's me Alex, I know you might be feeling like I wish I would see you right now, but just hang in there love bug, you'll meet me soon. You'll also meet your mother, who is very loving and is the most selfless person I have ever met. I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you, little one."

She placed a gentle kiss on her stomach and felt all warm inside which she now knows that it's called compassion which Miranda has a lot of and so does she when she actually take the moment to stop and think before saying everything. There are many things about Miranda that she loves; for starters she loves her eyes, they have such a lovingness that everyone wishes they had, next is her nose, the way she scrunches her nose when she's confused is so adorable. Another thing about her is her lips, they are so soft and gentle yet she can kiss someone passionately while being gentle.

There are many more things she loves but sadly she is dozing off into a gentle sleep while hearing her girlfriend's heartbeat. It's soothing to her ears that she feels such a wonderful feeling in her own heart. Lying next to Miranda she falls asleep peacefully.

_**Well that all I have for you my darlings, but I will be on top of things so you can keep reading! Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites I haven't gotten many reviews which makes me sad :( So I want you lovelies to try to get at least 5+ reviews before I post the next chapter. Here's what I have in mind.**_

_**Alex meets Miranda's silblings**_

_**Justin gets his trial **_

_**Miranda and Alex go to Miranda's first ultra sound scan**_

_**Anyways please review and I would love to hear your ideas for this story, and please put in your review if you want the baby gender to be a boy or a girl and a few name ideas.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Blushyskittle3321**_


End file.
